My Blood Red Eyes
by xxandie cullenxx
Summary: I was in Hell. The fire inside me shot through my every vein, blazing every inch of me. No matter how much I screamed, the flames never ceased. Edward's POV as he is changed.


**A/N: This is my first one shot, and I must say, I had to do a lot of research for this(; Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, no matter how much I want to.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Every second that passed felt like eternity; death was taking too long. The doctors bustled around the small hospital, overwheled with the rapidly increasing number of patients, all of which with Spanish Influenza. So many where dying every minute, and I couldn't help wish that I was one of them. Anything was better than this misery.

My head and neck were burning with the fever, but the rest of my body longed for warmth. I fealt as if my heart had somehow moved to the inside of my skull- pounding my temples into an unbearable headache. My own body fluids were drowning my lungs, making breathing become one of the most difficult tasks I have ever experienced. My usually pale skin now appeared it had a yellowish tint because of my lack of oxygen.

In the cot next to me, my sleeping mother stirred. My weak heart felt heavy inside my chest at seeing my mother in such an awful condition.

My father, Edward Sr., had passed away at the first sweep of this dreadful flu pandemic. I was devistated once I lost my father, but I had to be stron for my mother, Elizabeth.

Now, I'm losing her too.

I took her hand in mine, wishing she would live. Silent tears escaped my eyes as I recalled my favorite family memories. It broke my heart to think that soon, I would lose the only person I had left.

Exhausted, I closed my eyes and willed sleep to take me. Subsconciously, my thumb stroked my mother's small hand.

------------------

"Save him!" I heard my mother yell in a hoarse voice as I awoke. Too weak to open my eyes, I stayed still, hoping to fall back into my slumber.

"I will do everything in my power," a familiar, warm voice responded. Carlisle.

Carlisle was my favorite doctor here. He was always so compassionate, and he really seemed to care about my mother and I.

"You must," she barely whispered. "You must do everything in _your _power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward."

I was straining my ears to listen to her. She sounded so weak, so sick- exactly how I felt.

She was gripping my hand tighter than I thought possible, but this was my mother. Always a fighter, and always full of suprises.

"I love you Edward," she rasped while squeezing my hand. I longed to answer her, but my body was limp. I slowly difted in unconsciousness, fighting tears the whole time.

-----------------

I woke up to a strange feeling. I felt like I was flying, and I wasn't in my cot. As it was getting much too hard to breathe, I felt myself slipping away. Death finally came for me. The air around me abruptly became still as I was placed on a soft surface. Why was it taking so long to die?

"Edward," a musical voice whispered. It sounded like Carlisle. "Edward, I'm so sorry." I felt cold breath on my throat, feeling refreshing with my fever. "I'm sorry," he whispered again against my neck.

Before my mind had time to register why he would be sorry, a sharp knife cut my throat. I felt like I was on fire! The same thing happed to my wrists and ankles. The excruciating burning spread throughout my whole body until it reached my heart.

I was in Hell.

The fire inside me shot through my every vien, blazing every inch of me. No matter how much I screamed, the flames never ceased. Carlisle tried to explain to me what was happening, but I couldn't pay attention. I only picked up a few words like vampire, thirst, and uncontrollable.

Extremely slowly, the fire began to gently fade from my fingertips. The flames slowly died everywhere except my heart. It started beating unhumanly fast, as the pain grew ten fold. Abruptly, my heartbeat stopped. Had I really become a vampire?

"Edward?" Carlisle asked in a worried voice. He sounded different- more clear. I opened my eyes and was shocked by how clear everything was. Even the microscopic dust particles were pronounced. My eyes darted around everywhere, until I found Carlisle. My old eyes never actually saw Carlisle's true appearance. My old eyes never actually saw _anything_ clearly.

The scent of dust and something wonderful and unique enveloped me. I could also hear things that were no where near me.

But what intrigued me the most was that I could hear Carlisle without him speaking.

"Carlisle, can all vampires hear thoughts?" I asked, believing they could.

"What?" _Can he read minds? Is he one of the gifted vampires Aro told me about?_

"Who is Aro?" I questioned, suddenly distracted.

"Oh my," _Edward, if you can hear this, nod three times._ I did as I was told, as I got my answer.

But while I was nodding, I caught my reflection in the window and saw two blood red, piercing eyes looking back at me.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know how I did on my first one-shot(: review here----------**


End file.
